


my favorite Christmas decoration

by Insert_cool_username



Series: Byler Holiday Bash 2020 [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mike is an English nerd because this is a theme now, Secret Santa, this hardly mentions any relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_cool_username/pseuds/Insert_cool_username
Summary: The party has decided to do secret Santa this year.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Byler Holiday Bash 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060505
Kudos: 6





	my favorite Christmas decoration

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet again super flipping short, and unedited. This also doesn’t really follow the prompt, but I thought it was close enough. Thanks for reading! -m

my favorite holiday decoration.

The party was doing a secret Santa this year. The day after Thanksgiving they had all drawn names: Will drew Lucas, Mike drew Max, Dustin drew El, Lucas drew Will, El drew Dustin, and Max drew Mike.

“Secret Santa time!” Dustin says excitedly as they all sit around the living room in Lucas’s house.  
Max was sitting on the sofa holding Lucas’s hand. Dustin was sitting in the armchair on the left of the sofa. Mike and Will were sitting on the floor cuddling each other. And El was sitting in the arm chair opposite Dustin.  
El walks around handing everyone a brown paper bag.  
The first person to open their ornament is Lucas who receives a miniature version of the wrist rocket. He laughs and says, “Will?”  
“Yep, you got me,” says in reply.  
Nobody is really surprised by this because nobody could have found this in a store and Will was the only one who could make something like this.  
The next person to go is El.  
She laughs when she gets a shopping bag ornament. She and Max went on shopping sprees very often.  
“Max?” She asks.  
Max responds, “Nope.”  
“Will?”  
He responds with? “No.”  
“I don’t know uh Dustin?” She says guessing randomly.  
He smiles at her and gives a cheerful, “Yep!”  
Dustin goes nexts an pulls out a model of his antenna he built over the summer.  
He looks excited and then very confused. He surveys the group trying to figure out who did it.  
Finally guessing randomly he says, “Mike?”  
“No, it wasn’t me,” he replies.  
El who can barely contain her excitement bursts out and says, “It was me, but I had help from Will!”  
Will chimes in, “El did most of the work though.”  
Mike goes next taking out a stack of books. Over the past year he has gotten quite into reading and things to do with English class.  
“Lucas?” He asks.  
He shakes his head in response.  
“Umm Max?” He asks after figuring out who was left to go.  
“Yeah it was me!” she replies.  
Will goes next. He finds a mini watercolor palette inside of his bag. Knowing that since he had to help Mike figure out something to give to Max it must be from Lucas.  
“This is from Lucas, right?” He says.  
Lucas relies, “Yep!”  
Max opens hers last, she finds a tiny skateboard.  
“This from Mike.”  
Mike nods.  
They spent the rest of the night playing games, watching movies and talking.


End file.
